La bonne pomme
by alex21hhr
Summary: Brittany vient d'arriver en Ohio avec sa famille, qui est loin d'être parfaite. Que va-t-il arriver lorsqu'elle fait la rencontre de Santana et que les deux deviennent amies?
1. Chapter 1

*Glee ne m'appartient aucunement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-Britt!

La blonde en question se dirigea vers la fille qui se trouvait à l'endroit habituel.

-Hey, Jamie! Comment s'est passée ta journée?

-C'était chouette…répondit la petite fille.

-Et ton exposé oral?

-Ça s'est bien déroulé…Britt, on pourrait aller manger une crème glacée?

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai du retard dans mes travaux, dit Brittany d'un air désolé. Peut-être la prochaine fois?

Jamie acquiesça et les deux filles firent le chemin habituel qui séparait l'école primaire à leur maison. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées, Brittany alla dans le salon et admira l'état pitoyable du salon. La télévision était allumée, de nombreuses bouteilles de boissons gazeuses trainaient sur la table, une mauvaise odeur flottait dans l'air et pour compléter le tout, sa mère dormait profondément sur le canapé. Brittany soupira et se tourna vers sa sœur qui montait les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Jamie!

-Oui? demanda la jeune fille en s'arrêtant sur une marche.

-Toujours partante pour une crème glacée?

Jamie répondit avec un grand sourire, alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre et descendit les marches avec une telle rapidité que Brittany n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Les deux sœurs sortirent de la maison, laissant leur mère dormir dans le fouillis.

x-x

Brittany referma doucement la porte derrière elle, ne sachant pas si sa mère était toujours endormie. Elle commença à monter l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère crier :

-Brittany, c'est toi?

-Salut, maman! répondit la blonde enjouée. Je croyais que tu dormais encore…

-Où étais-tu passée? demanda sa mère d'un ton sec. Ton père vous cherchait partout, ta sœur et toi!

-J'étais seulem-

-Je ne veux pas de tes explications maintenant, Brittany. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire les boites.

-Quelles boites?

-Pour le déménagement! Ton père a tout expliqué hier...

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Quel déménagement?

Sa mère ne répondit pas et alla dans la cuisine. Brittany entra dans la pièce et vit, partout sur le plancher et sur la table, des dizaines de boites empilées les unes sur les autres. Son père était en train de mettre toutes ses précieuses bouteilles de vin dans une boite remplie de papier journal tandis que sa mère composait un numéro sur son téléphone. Brittany alla devant son père et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque explication sur ce qui se passait, mais il ne parla pas, et continua à ranger ses bouteilles.

-Papa? C'est quoi cette histoire de déménagement?

Son père arrêta ses mouvements et leva la tête vers Brittany. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'air épuisé.

-J'ai complètement oublié de te le dire…Brittany… Nous déménageons.

-Mais…mais…quand? demanda la blonde abasourdie.

-Demain soir.

-Mais…Pourquoi? Où? Tous mes amis sont ici…Je ne veux pas partir!

-Brittany…Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu rencontreras de nouvelles personnes! Tu vas voir, la ville est très charmante. Elle est située en Ohio, c'est assez petit comme endroit, mais je sens qu'on s'y plaira.

-Mais je ne veux pas d'une autre ville! Nous sommes bien ici, non? Alors pourquoi partir?

-La compagnie de ta mère déménage. C'est pour son emploi, Brittany. Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu dois comprendre.

-Mais…

-Je sais que tu peux comprendre.

Brittany n'ajouta rien, elle était trop occupée à gérer la quantité d'information qu'elle venait de recevoir. Quitter la Californie? Pour l'Ohio? Abandonner sa maison, ses amis, son école? Laisser tout derrière elle et avancer vers un endroit inconnu? Au moins Jamie serait avec elle…Sa sœur serait toujours là pour elle.

-Et Jamie est au courant?

-Pas encore… Je comptais sur toi pour le lui annoncer. Tu sais à quel point elle t'adore! Elle risque de mieux prendre la nouvelle que si je lui dirais…

Brittany soupira. C'était bien son père : fuir ses responsabilités, donner les tâches les plus difficiles aux autres, nier la vérité. Bref, Brittany savait que si elle ne disait rien à sa sœur, personne n'allait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle monta donc à l'étage tranquillement et entra dans sa chambre. Jamie était assise sur le lit et coloriait. Brittany s'approcha et s'assis sur le lit elle-aussi.

-Hey, petite crevette.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Britt! dit la petite fille en riant.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Brittany se demanda comment Jamie allait réagir à la nouvelle. Elle décida d'y aller franchement et lui expliqua la situation du mieux qu'elle put. Jamie fut simplement perdue et demandait tout un tas de questions auxquelles Brittany répondait lorsqu'elle était capable, mais pour une enfant de sept ans, un déménagement est toujours perturbant et tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et ce, Brittany pouvait bien le voir.

-Ne t'en fais pas…Tu te feras de nouveaux amis…Et puis, je serai toujours là, peu importe où tu vas.

-Je t'aime Britt, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire triste. Veux-tu dormir avec moi ce soir? Je ne veux pas rester seule…

-Bien sûr, ma crevette.

Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent presque aussitôt, encore vêtues des vêtements portés toute la journée. C'était leur dernière nuit passée dans la maison de toute leur enfance, dans l'endroit où toutes deux avaient appris à parler, faire leurs premiers pas et même danser. Elles allaient devoir laisser tout derrière, et, à cause de la décision de leurs parents, commencer une nouvelle vie dans un endroit complètement différent, au milieu de gens inconnus, dans de nouvelles écoles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Brittany observait la nouvelle maison. Ça y est, sa nouvelle vie se trouvait ici, dans cette ville inconnue. Le paysage était très différent de celui de la Californie, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'humeur de la blonde. Brittany soupira. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre ses émotions devant Jamie. La petite était plantée aux côtés de sa sœur, visiblement terrorisée. Brittany lui prit la main, et ensemble, elles entrèrent dans leur nouvelle demeure.

La maison était d'assez petite dimension, car ses parents n'étaient pas très riches, surtout depuis l'incident de son père, et devaient se contenter de quelque chose de petit. Certes, il y avait trois chambres à coucher, toutes sur le même étage puisque la maison n'en avait qu'un seul, donc Brittany pouvait avoir la sienne. Après un tour rapide de la maison, la blonde emmena les boites lui appartenant dans sa chambre et aida Jamie pour qu'elle puisse faire de même. Aussitôt cette tâche terminée, une vague de tristesse et de peur l'envahit et elle dut se trouver quelque chose à faire pour ne pas penser à son ancienne vie, elle sortit donc à l'extérieur pour respirer un peu d'air frais. L'idée de faire une visite du nouveau quartier lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle y renonça, elle ne voulait pas laisser Jamie seule. Pas cette journée-là. Elle ne savait pas l'humeur de ses parents. Quand elle le saurait, elle ajusterait son horaire et visiterait les alentours pendant le bon moment, mais pour l'instant, sa sœur avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle entra donc à l'intérieur pour la rejoindre et passa la soirée avec Jamie, toutes deux installées confortablement sur le matelas fraîchement posé par terre, à écouter des films sur son ordinateur portable. Lorsque la petite fut endormie, Brittany déposa une couverture sur ses épaules et la regarda dormir. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds se trouvaient sur son visage, et bougeait lorsqu'elle expirait. Brittany ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'image de sa jolie petite sœur, qui paraissait si paisible, mais qui, en réalité, était totalement effrayée à l'idée d'être dans un nouvel endroit. Elle se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front, avant de se coucher à ses côtés et s'endormir en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, les rayons de soleil traversèrent la fenêtre sans rideaux de la chambre et réveillèrent Brittany. Cette dernière resta au lit quelques minutes supplémentaires, puis décida de se lever, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, où sa mère déjeunait tranquillement en buvant un café. Brittany l'observa attentivement, mais fut aperçue en pleine action.

- Bon matin, Brittany.

C'était bon signe. Elle était dans une bonne semaine.

- Bon matin, maman. Où est papa? demandai-je joyeusement.

- Il peinture notre chambre à coucher, la suivante est la tienne.

- Vraiment? s'exclama Brittany en sautant sur place. Peut-on la peinturer en bleu? Un bleu pâle, et pas un bleu foncé, car ma chambre serait plus petite. En fait, elle serait de la même dimension, mais elle aurait l'air plus petite. De plus, le bleu pâle me fait penser au ciel…J'aime bien le ciel. Oh, et je sui-

- Brittany! cria ma mère.

Elle se tut aussitôt, mais lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, Brittany l'imita. Lorsque sa mère était de bonne humeur, c'était, selon elle, la meilleure personne sur cette planète, après Jamie, bien entendu. Brittany et sa mère continuèrent de parler un peu, puis, Brittany décida d'aller à l'extérieur pour faire un tour de la nouvelle ville. Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, la blonde trouva sa vieille bicyclette, l'enfourcha, et commença à pédaler dans les rues voisines.

x-x

- Jamie, dépêches-toi, nous allons être en retard pour notre premier jour d'école!

La petite fille descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Brittany qui l'attendait patiemment, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Après quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaire durant lesquelles les deux sœurs attendaient après leur mère, tout le monde fut enfin dans la voiture. Jamie fut déposée à l'école primaire, tandis que Brittany débarqua devant sa nouvelle école, William McKinley. Son sac sur une seule épaule, Brittany observa l'endroit. Une école bien simple, des étudiants de toutes sortes, un terrain de football, bref, tout comme en Californie, mais en beaucoup plus petit. La cloche sonna soudain dans toute la cours, et les gens entraient petit à petit. Brittany décida de faire de même. Elle alla au bureau de la secrétaire, qui lui donna son horaire, son numéro de casier et un document à donner à ses parents, mais aussitôt sortie de la pièce, Brittany jeta le document dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle se dirigea vers le casier qui lui était attribué en se frayant un passage dans la mare d'élèves, puis mit tous ses effets à l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes, la cloche retentit de nouveau. Brittany regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Génial, pensa-t-elle, elle était en retard à son premier jour. Elle regarda rapidement son horaire. Histoire. Brittany détestait l'histoire. Pour elle, ce n'était que des dates et des noms compliqués, ce qui portait souvent à confusion et n'était guère intéressant. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de son cours et frappa trois fois dessus. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un homme assez âgé.

- Bonjour. Tu dois être Brittany.

La blonde en question acquiesça timidement.

- Entre, tu peux t'installer au fond, il y a quelques places libres où tu peux t'asseoir.

Brittany s'installa à l'arrière de la classe et fit semblant de porter attention à ce que disait le professeur. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien, mais elle s'y en était attendu. Ce qui n'était pas attendu par contre, c'est quand une jolie blonde vint s'asseoir discrètement au pupitre à côté du sien.

- Bonjour, tu es la petite nouvelle?

Brittany hésita avant de lui répondre.

- Je suis nouvelle, mais je suis assez grande comparativement aux filles de mon âge.

La blonde aux cheveux courts la regarda sans savoir si elle devait prendre la réponse au sérieux, mais décida de l'ignorer.

- Je suis Quinn Fabray, capitaine des Cheerios.

- Des Cheerios?

- L'équipe de cheerleading de l'école.

- Oh…salut, Quinn. Moi c'est Brittany.

Les deux filles continuèrent de parler à voix basse jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin de la période, Quinn se leva.

- Suis-moi si tu veux, je vais te présenter des amis et te montrer un peu les règles de cette école.

- La secrétaire m'a déjà donnée une feuille là-dessus…

- Non, pas ce genre de règles. Je voulais plutôt dire que je vais t'enseigner avec qui tu ne dois pas trainer, qui tu ne dois pas confronter…Ce genre de trucs.

Brittany ne répondit pas et suivit Quinn. Elle ne s'était pas doutée que le fonctionnement d'une école pouvait être si compliqué. En Californie, elle trainait avec qui bon lui semblait et personne n'en avait jamais fait de drame. Les gens pouvaient être si étranges parfois. Par contre, même si Brittany ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, elle savait que Quinn faisait tout ça avec gentillesse, et Brittany en était reconnaissante.

Quinn s'arrêta devant son casier et y déposa son cartable. Elle montra du doigt un groupe de personnes, au bout du corridor, composé d'un garçon en chaise roulante, de deux asiatiques et d'une petite brune, et dit :

- Ceux-là, tu ne leur dit rien. Si quelqu'un te voit en pleine conversation avec eux, ta réputation sera terminée, et comme tu es nouvelle, je te conseille d'écouter mes conseils de survie.

- Avec qui je devrais discuter alors?

- Quelqu'un de populaire serait un bon début. Un joueur de football ou une cheerleader serait encore mieux. Tu es bien partie par contre, je suis la fille la plus populaire ici, sans me vanter.

Quinn allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle fut bousculée et dut se retenir sur Brittany pour ne pas tomber. Brittany tourna les yeux vers la cause de la perte d'équilibre de Quinn et vit une fille au teint assez foncé, vêtue du même uniforme rouge que Quinn. Ses cheveux foncés étaient remontés en queue-de-cheval, laissant son visage libre. Elle avait les bras croisés et regardait Quinn avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi? La plus populaire de ce lycée? Tu rêves…Je suis, et de loin, la fille avec qui tout le monde rêve de parler.

Quinn roula les yeux, et les deux cheerleaders se mirent à rire devant une Brittany mal à l'aise. Les filles reprirent leur sérieux quelques secondes plus tard et Santana observa Brittany d'un regard mauvais.

- Et tu es?

Brittany baissa la tête devant le regard de Santana qui lui lançait des éclairs. Voyant le malaise de Brittany, Quinn prit la parole :

- C'est Brittany, arrivée directement de la Californie. Je lui montre un peu l'endroit.

- J'espère que cette fille de baissera pas notre côte de popularité, Quinn, répondit Santana d'une voix sèche. Nous avons une réputation ici et j'y tiens beaucoup.

Brittany se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour que la brune soit si en colère et garda la tête baissée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta belle réputation de sale petite garce qui couche partout ne sera en aucun cas changée! répondit Quinn avec un ton choisi pour provoquer Santana.

Brittany leva la tête pour voir la réaction de la brune et vit seulement un regard encore plus mauvais qu'avant. Après quelques secondes de silence et d'atmosphère tendue, Santana tourna les talons et s'en alla. Quinn soupira et rassura Brittany :

- C'était Santana. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est frustrée ces derniers temps, sa relation avec Puck n'est pas à son meilleur.

- Puck?

- Un ami que je te présenterai tout à l'heure. Désolée pour Santana, c'est une bonne amie, mais elle n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Et fait attention à ce que tu lui dis, il ne faut pas trop que tu la provoque, surtout si tu es une petite nouvelle.

- Oui…Je vais faire attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, il y a un an, j'ai publié les deux premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction, puis je l'ai complètement oublié. Je suis terriblement désolée. Alors je reprends cette histoire, et si l'attente entre les chapitres est trop longue à votre goût, bottez moi les fesses par review! **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Alex**

**Chapitre 3**

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Brittany fréquentait sa nouvelle école. Les deux premiers jours, elle passa la majorité de son temps en compagnie de Quinn, mais les regards que les autres Cheerios lui lançaient commençait à lui faire peur, et elle décida plutôt de passer son temps avec des gens différents. Elle fit la connaissance de Mercedes Jones, de Kurt Hummel et, à la fin de la semaine, de Becky Jackson. En passant l'heure du diner avec cette dernière, Brittany réalisa qu'elle voulait faire partie des Cheerios et donna son nom à Sue Sylvester.

Brittany sortit de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. Elle débarqua du lit sur lequel elle lisait un magazine et décrocha.

- Oui?

- Salut, c'est Quinn, répondit la voix au bout du fil.

- Bonsoir, Quinn, c'est Brittany!

Quinn ne savait pas si Brittany était sérieuse ou non, alors elle continua.

- Écoute, j'organise une petite fête demain soir. Un tas de personnes est invité, tu pourrais venir faire un tour si tu veux.

Brittany hésita. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de gens, et les seules personnes qu'elle connaitrait à la fête seraient Quinn et Santana. Et encore! La brune semblait vouloir la tuer à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Euh…Je vais y penser. Je ne te garantis rien par contre.

- D'accord, peut-être à demain alors! Je t'envoie les informations concernant mon adresse et l'heure en texto plus tard, bonne soirée!

Brittany raccrocha et retourna s'étendre sur son lit pour contempler le plafond. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, mais fut réveillée peu de temps après par Jamie, qui montait dans son lit. Brittany laissa échapper quelques sons incohérents tout en s'étirant et tourna la tête vers la petite blonde qui paraissait paniquée. En voyant son visage, Brittany s'inquiéta aussitôt :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jamie?

-C'est maman, répondit-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle est encore bizarre.

Brittany soupira. Déjà? Après à peine quelques jours dans leur nouvelle maison? Et pour quelles raisons cette fois-ci? Après tout, c'était pour elle que toute la famille avait changé d'état. C'était pour elle qu'ils avaient tous laissés leur vie derrière eux. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle retombée dans une autre de ses mauvaises phases? Elle décida d'aller voir pour en savoir la raison.

- Ça va aller, crevette. Maman est juste malade, comme en Californie, d'accord?

- Oui, m-mais, elle n-ne me répond pas, Britt.

Brittany essuya les larmes de sa sœur avec son pouce et dit doucement :

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite soirée entre filles? Notre première semaine a été difficile, je crois que ça nous ferait du bien, non?

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jamie et elle acquiesça.

- Installes-toi, je reviens avec des trucs à grignoter.

Sur ce, Brittany sortit de sa chambre en veillant à bien fermer la porte, descendit l'escalier et alla dans la cuisine, où sa mère se trouvait, assise à la table à manger et fixait l'espace devant elle. Brittany prit son temps pour rassembler des bonbons et du chocolat ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de fruit, puis elle alla s'asseoir en face de sa mère. Elle l'observa pendant un moment, et décida de prendre la parole, puisque sa mère ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Maman?

Susan Pierce sursauta et regarda Brittany, mais ne répondit pas.

- Maman. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne me dis pas que c'est une autre de tes mauvaises semaines…S'il te plait! Je croyais que ça n'arriverait plus maintenant que nous sommes déménagés. Tu veux vraiment nous faire revivre ça? Vraiment? Jamie a besoin de toi! J'ai besoin de toi!

Sa mère n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, et ignora complètement Brittany. Cette dernière soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, et remonta jusque dans sa chambre, où Jamie l'attendait dans son lit, avec l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, prête à écouter un film. Brittany força un sourire sur son visage pour que sa sœur ne s'inquiète pas :

- Bon! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on écoute?

Les rayons qui entraient par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés extirpèrent doucement les deux blondes de leur sommeil. Elles s'étirèrent doucement et se dirent bon matin. Après s'être préparée et avoir déjeuné, Brittany proposa à sa sœur d'aller faire un tour au parc près de chez eux. Comme elle s'y attendait, la petite blonde bondit de joie en acquiesçant à la fantastique idée.

Après avoir marché jusqu'au parc, Jamie courut sur la première balançoire, tandis que Brittany préféra s'assoir sur un banc pour la regarder, un sourire se formant sur son visage en voyant sa sœur s'amuser, loin des problèmes de sa famille. Loin de son père absent pour le travail, comme en Californie, et de sa mère irresponsable. Brittany fut extirpée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière :

- Jason, fais attention où tu mets les pieds! La prochaine fois c'est Marissa qui vient avec toi ici, je peux te le garantir!

Brittany ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Santana Lopez courir après ce qui devait être son petit frère. Ce dernier alla directement avec quelques autres garçons se trouvant dans le parc, laissant Santana toute seule. Brittany se demandait si elle devrait essayer de lui parler ou la laisser seule. Elle opta pour la première option :

- Hey! Santana!

La brunette se retourna avec un air de surprise en voyant qui avait crié son nom. Elle marcha vers Brittany avec des pas hésitants.

- Salut, dit-elle timidement. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venue prendre l'air avec ma sœur, c'est la blonde juste là.

- Oh, elle est très mignonne, répondit-elle en ayant l'air incertain. Je suis ici pour surveiller mon frère, même s'il a huit ans, il a tendance à se bagarrer avec ses amis.

Je riai doucement, mais arrêta en voyant le visage de Santana. Depuis que j'avais crié son nom, elle semblait mal à l'aise.

- Santana, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as un drôle d'air…J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non je…Elle soupira. Je suis désolée Brittany. Tu as l'air quelqu'un de vraiment génial et j'ai été très rude la première fois qu'on s'est vue. C'est juste que j'ai des problèmes avec Puck et j'étais irritée. J'aimerais vraiment repartir à zéro. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- C'est correct, Santana, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire, et je n'ai jamais vu une personne plus belle que Santana à ce moment-là. La façon dont elle souriait aussi avec ses yeux et les adorables fossettes formées à cause de son sourire. Elle était parfaite.

- Alors, dit Santana en brisant le silence, viens-tu à la fête de Quinn ce soir?

Brittany savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, car elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jamie seule à la maison lorsque son père était au travail et que seule sa mère était à la maison.

- Oh, euh…Non, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire…

- Oh, dit la brunette visiblement déçue, alors on se verra lundi à l'école alors?

- Oui, je crois que Quinn m'a dit que nous avons le même cours d'anglais, donc nous aurons cours ensemble!

- Ce serait génial, ajouta Santana en souriant. Bon, je dois y aller, ma mère ne veut pas qu'on rentre trop tard, je dois aider pour le souper ce soir.

- À lundi, Santana.

Sur ce, la brunette alla rejoindre son frère, et les deux partirent du parc. Brittany décida de rester encore quelques minutes, puis appela sa sœur pour qu'elles rentrent à la maison elles-aussi. Aussitôt arrivée à leur maison par contre, la blonde regretta son choix d'être rentrée tôt, car elle aurait pu éviter une dispute entre ses parents. Susan et Jordan Pierce se faisaient face dans le salon et se criaient dessus. C'était assez horrible à entendre, et Brittany se dépêcha d'emmener Jamie à sa chambre et de lui installer un film. Par contre, Brittany pouvait toujours entendre les cris provenant de l'étage du bas.

- À QUOI TU PENSAIS, SUSAN? TU PENSES QUE JE VEUX ÊTRE LE SEUL À SUBVENIR AUX BESOINS DE CETTE FAMILLE? NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE TON REVENU AUSSI! NOUS AVONS QUITTÉ LA CALIFORNIE POUR TOI, ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS EN RETOUR? TU QUITTES TON TRAVAIL? POUR CONTINUER À BOIRE ET DORMIR SUR LE CANAPÉ?

- Jordan, je vais essayer de trouver un autre emp-

- NON, SUSAN! Cria le père de Brittany avant de se calmer un peu. Ne dis rien, je pourrais faire quelque chose que je regretterais. Je vais aller dormir ailleurs ce soir, mais d'ici vendredi, je veux que tu te sois trouvé un autre emploi.

Ensuite, Brittany entendit une porte claquer, un bruit de sanglots, puis celui de bouteilles d'alcool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un autre chapitre! J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews :) Ça me motive à écrire. Merci à Brookey20, super beta! **

**Bonne lecture**

**-Alex**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Brittany courait dans tous les sens pour ne pas être en retard à sa première classe. Jamie venait de finir de déjeuner et attendait sa sœur dehors devant la porte d'entrée. Comme leur mère n'était pas à la maison lorsqu'elles s'étaient levées, Brittany devait emmener la fillette à l'école.

- Bon ! s'exclama Brittany en sortant de la maison. Prête ?

Jamie hocha la tête, et s'installa sur le guidon de la bicyclette de Brittany. Cette dernière savait que deux personnes sur une bicyclette n'était pas la plus brillante idée, mais c'était ça ou marcher. De plus, Jamie adorait s'asseoir sur le guidon pendant que Brittany pédalait. En quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à l'école primaire.

- Bonne journée, Jamie. Amuse-toi bien avec tes nouveaux amis, je viendrai te chercher après les cours d'accord ? Tu m'attendras ici, et tu ne va nulle part, d'accord ?

- Oui, Britt, répondit la petite blonde en encerclant Brittany de ses bras. Je t'aime, passe une bonne journée.

- Je t'aime aussi, Crevette.

Après s'être assurée que sa sœur était bien allée rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, elle enfourcha sa bicyclette et pédala jusqu'à McKinley avec cinq minutes de retard. Elle courut dans les corridors jusqu'à sa classe d'anglais. Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans la classe, à bout de souffle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Brittany baissa la tête en rougissant. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour se chercher une place libre où s'asseoir, elle vit Santana faire un signe de la main pour qu'elle s'assoit avec elle. Avec un immense sourire, Brittany alla prendre place à côté de la brunette.

- Ça va ? Demanda Santana avec une voix inquiète.

Brittany trouvait adorable la façon dont l'hispanique s'inquiétait pour elle, alors qu'elles s'étaient parlées seulement deux fois depuis qu'elle avait déménagé.

- Oui, je me suis levée trop tard ce matin, j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil en marche.

Santana ria doucement, puis retourna son attention sur le professeur d'anglais.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner des explications sur un nouveau projet. Vous devrez choisir une quelconque publicité, en anglais bien sûr, en faire une analyse à l'aide de la feuille que je vous remettrai à la fin du cours, et puis écrire un texte de deux à quatre pages. Vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux, et je vous laisse carte blanche pour la formation d'équipe. La remise des analyses se fera dans une semaine, et les retards ne seront pas tolérés.

Brittany regarda Santana, et n'eut même pas besoin de poser sa question que sa voisine de bureau hocha la tête en souriant. Ça faisait étrange pour les deux adolescentes. Elles s'étaient parlées pour la première fois il y a très peu de temps, mais elles s'appréciaient déjà beaucoup.

L'avant-midi passa rapidement, et Brittany se retrouva dans la cafétéria pour le diner avec Santana et Quinn. Elles discutaient du projet d'anglais quand Sue Sylvester arriva, et déposa un uniforme de Cheerios neuf devant Brittany.

- Blondie, tu fais maintenant partie des Cheerios. Il y a des pratiques le lundi après les cours, le mercredi midi, et le vendredi matin. Si tu arrives avec une minute de retard, tu es hors de l'équipe. C'est clair ?

- Euh... o-oui... Oui ! Merci Coach.

Les trois filles attendirent que Sue sorte de la cafétéria, puis, en même temps, elles se mirent à crier et à sautiller. Santana enlaça Brittany.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être une Cheerios, Britt.

La blonde ne répondit pas, et regarda Santana avec un plus grand sourire qu'avant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Rien, c'est juste que…Tu m'as appelé Britt.

Santana rougit immédiatement et baissa la tête.

- Désolée, j'étais jus-

- Non, j'aime bien, tu peux m'appeler Britt quand tu veux, San.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, les joues rouges, avant que Quinn tousse pour faire remarquer sa présence, puis les trois rigolèrent de nouveau.

Après les cours, Brittany se dépêcha de mettre son nouvel uniforme des Cheerios dans les vestiaires, puis, ayant dix minutes avant que le début de la pratique commence, elle alla chercher sa sœur, qui embarqua comme à l'habitude sur le guidon de la bicyclette.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Brittany tout en pédalant.

- Oui, répondit joyeusement sa sœur. Émilie m'a même invitée à jouer chez elle vendredi soir, je pourrais dormir là-bas, dit ?

- Si ses parents sont d'accord, alors oui, tu pourras y aller.

- Hey Britt, demanda Jamie d'un ton perplexe, la maison n'est pas dans l'autre sens ?

- Oui, Crevette, mais nous allons à mon école maintenant. Je suis dans l'équipe de cheerleading et ma pratique commence dans deux minutes.

- Alors tu devrais pédaler plus vite, Britt !

La grande blonde éclata de rire. À l'école, elle installa sa sœur dans les estrades et lui donna un livre de coloriage ainsi que des crayons pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Pendant ce temps, toutes les Cheerios étaient en train de s'étirer, et Santana regardait Britt attentivement. Quand la blonde eut rejoint le reste de l'équipe et commença les étirements elle-aussi, Santana s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourquoi ta sœur est ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air intrigué.

Brittany ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. _Parce que mon père est toujours au travail et que je ne fais pas confiance à ma mère pour laisser Jamie dans la même maison qu'elle _ne sonnait pas très bien.

- Parce que mes parents vont au restaurant ce soir et je dois garder Jamie.

Santana regarda la petite blonde dans les estrades, puis Brittany devant elle, et sourit.

- Allez, la pratique va commencer.

La pratique d'une heure et demie épuisa Brittany, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'éponger la sueur sur son front. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, mais ne voulait pas laisser Jamie seule. Profondément dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Santana derrière elle.

- Va prendre ta douche dans les vestiaires, je vais rester avec elle.

Brittany se retourna et vit la brunette lui sourire.

- Tu es sure ? Tu ne prends pas ta douche toi aussi ?

- Je préfère la prendre chez moi.

Brittany hocha la tête et courut jusqu'aux vestiaires, se dépêchant pour prendre sa douche. Enfin dans des vêtements normaux constitués d'une simple paire de jean, un chandail à manche courte et une paire de vieilles espadrilles, elle sortit des vestiaires et fit son chemin à travers le terrain de football, regardant sa sœur et Santana dessiner ensemble. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'hispanique était totalement adorable avec sa sœur sur les genoux et décida de les regarder un petit moment. Après quelques secondes, Santana leva la tête, et quand elle vit Brittany, elle cria :

- Hey Britt, et si on commençait notre projet ce soir ?

Brittany courut jusqu'aux estrades.

- Eum…Est-ce que Jamie pourrait venir ?

Santana hocha la tête.

- D'accord alors, répondit la blonde joyeusement.

Les trois filles marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à chez Santana, Brittany marchant à côté de sa bicyclette. La maison qui se tenait devant eux était gigantesque. Quatre voitures ayant l'air plus dispendieuse les unes des autres étaient stationnées dans l'entrée spacieuse de la demeure des Lopez. La maison comportait deux étages très vastes, ainsi qu'un garage muni de trois portes. En voyant tout cela, Brittany se mit à avoir honte de la petite maison dans laquelle elle demeurait. Santana leur fit signe de la suivre, et les trois filles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Aussitôt entrée, Brittany regarda autour d'elle. Un piano se trouvait à sa gauche, proche d'un immense salon comportant trois canapés. À sa droite se trouvait une table autour de laquelle se trouvaient huit chaises. Devant elle, un escalier menant surement à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Des bruits et des voix semblaient provenir de la cuisine.

- On pourrait commencer le projet après avoir soupé, dit Santana. Ma mère aime bien lorsqu'on l'aide à faire la cuisine.

Brittany hocha la tête, trop stupéfaite par la maison pour dire quelque chose.

- Allez, suivez-moi.

Elles passèrent devant la salle à manger et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, où la famille Lopez préparait à souper. Une femme avec de longs cheveux noirs était en train de couper des morceaux de poulet, et criait après un garçon d'environ dix-huit ans, qui ne cessait de manger les légumes que le petit frère de Santana, celui que Brittany avait rencontré au parc, était en train de couper. Santana salua la femme qui coupait le poulet, et cette dernière se retourna.

- Santana, cariño, tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Sí, mamá. J'ai emmené une amie, Brittany, on doit faire un projet ensemble. Brittany, voici ma mère, Maribel. Maman, voici Brittany.

La mère de Santana regarda Brittany pour la première fois.

- Bonjour, Brittany, tu es une magnifique jeune femme, dit-elle, faisant rougir Brittany. Oh, et qui est cette charmante petite fille ?

- Moi c'est Jamie, madame. Je suis la sœur de Britt.

- Enchantée les filles, maintenant tout le monde se lave les mains, je veux de l'aide pour vous nourrir !

Santana lança un sourire désolé à la blonde. Brittany sourit. Elle enviait Santana d'avoir une mère qui voulait passer du temps avec ses enfants, même si c'était pour la préparation d'un souper.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Tu n'es pas obligée d'aider si tu veux.

- Oh non, j'adorerais aider.

Santana aida Jamie à se laver les mains, puis l'installa sur le comptoir, proche de l'évier pour qu'elle puisse laver les pommes de terre. Pendant ce temps, Maribel demanda à Brittany de couper les légumes avec le petit frère de Santana.

- Alors Brittany, voici mon fils Jason, dit Maribel en pointant le garçon qui était au parc avec Santana. Et lui, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le jeune homme de grandeur imposante, c'est mon fils Rafael.

Brittany les salua. Elle observa Santana qui se disputait avec Rafael pour un morceau de carotte et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle regarda sa sœur qui lavait les légumes tout en discutant avec Jason. Brittany ferma les yeux et fit un souhait. _J'espère que je pourrais vivre un moment pareil avec ma propre famille un jour. _

- Hey ! Pas de bagarre dans ma cuisine !

La voix de Maribel la tira hors de ses pensées, et elle se remit à la préparation des légumes.

- Hola a todos ! cria quelqu'un venant d'entrer dans la maison.

Brittany regarda Santana avec un air intrigué. Brittany n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir, car Santana lui répondit avant.

- Ma sœur Marissa et son petit copain Kevin.

Les yeux de Brittany s'agrandirent.

- Tu as beaucoup d'autres frères et sœurs comme ça ?

Santana éclata de rire.

- Non, Britt. Seulement Jason et les jumeaux.

Marissa, la sœur de Santana, entra dans la cuisine avec son petit copain et saluèrent tout le monde. Les présentations avec Britt et Jamie se passèrent bien, et une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se mit à table. Le centre de la table était rempli de plats de nourriture. Les Lopez étaient nombreux, et il y avait presque toujours Kevin ou des amis de Rafael ou Jason à la maison, alors ils étaient habitués à préparer de gros repas. Au début du repas, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre à nouveau, et le père de Santana entra. C'était un homme d'assez grande taille, et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Santana.

- Désolé de mon retard, mes chéris. Il y avait un cas à régler chez un patient avant que je puisse partir.

Il embrassa chacun de ses enfants, puis sa femme. Il salua Kevin, Brittany et Jamie, puis prit place et commença à manger et les discussions reprirent.

- Alors Santanita, tout va bien avec Puck?

Santana avala sa bouchée de travers et regarda son père en toussant.

- Euh…À vrai dire, Puck et moi c'est fini.

- Ah oui ? demanda sa mère. Comment ça ? Ce garçon était tellement gentil !

Santana semblait inconfortable alors que toute sa famille se mit à vanter les mérites de Noah Puckerman.

- Euh…dit Santana en baissant la tête. Ça ne…fonctionnait pas. C'est tout.

Personne ne sembla satisfait de sa réponse, mais tout le monde décida de laisser Santana tranquille, voyant qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sujet. Brittany hésita, puis prit la main de Santana sous la table, ce qui la fit sursauter. La blonde caressa sa main foncée de son pouce, avec un rythme apaisant, ce qui calma Santana en peu de temps. Quand Santana releva son regard, elle vit que tous les membres de sa famille continuaient à manger en discutant et décida, avec un élan de courage, d'entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de Brittany. Si cette dernière fut surprise, elle n'enleva pas sa main pour autant, mais sourit plutôt à Santana. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était normal de vouloir entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de son amie, non ? C'était normal de souhaiter que ce moment de pur bonheur parmi la famille de Santana, avec sa main dans celle de sa nouvelle meilleure amie, dure toujours ?

- Alors, Brittany, tu es nouvelle à McKinley ?

Brittany regarda le père de Santana et se sentit soudain nerveuse. Elle sentit la main de Santana serrer la sienne, et elle eut le courage de répondre à Marco Lopez.

- Oui, nous venons d'emménager ici.

- Et qu'est-ce que tes parents font comme boulot ?

_Merde_ pensa Brittany. Elle regarda Jamie qui la regardait attentivement, ne sachant pas ce que sa sœur allait dire.

- Mon père est avocat…Et ma mère est…ma mère est professeure. Oui…Elle s'est fait offrir un poste dans la ville d'à côté.

- Et toi ma belle, tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il à Jamie.

- J'ai sept ans, monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler Marco, dit-il en rigolant.

Après le repas, Brittany, Jamie et Santana montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour commencer leur projet. Santana et Brittany ne se tenaient plus la main, mais elles se surprenaient régulièrement à regarder l'autre. Après deux heures de travail, les filles avaient bien avancé leur projet, et Brittany décida qu'il était tant de retourner chez elle. Après avoir remercié les Lopez et avoir enlacé Santana, les deux blondes quittèrent la maison et retournèrent chez elles sur leur bicyclette. Aucune voiture n'était présente dans l'entrée de la maison, ce qui voulait dire que leur père était encore parti. Brittany ouvrit la porte et demanda à Jamie d'aller se préparer pour se mettre au lit. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle vit une maison où tout trainait. Elle entra dans le salon, et vit sa mère inconsciente sur le canapé, une bouteille de vin vide dans sa main. Brittany prit une grande inspiration, et alla à l'étage pour border sa sœur, qui ne voulait plus dormir dans sa propre chambre depuis la soirée où ses parents s'étaient criés dessus. Elle se changea, se brossa les dents, et s'installa dans le lit au côté de Jamie. Avant de s'endormir, Brittany repensa à la superbe soirée qu'elle avait passé et à quel point la famille de Santana était gentille. Elle se rappela aussi l'effet de la main de la brunette dans la sienne. Puis, elle pensa à sa propre famille. À son père absent, et à sa mère inconsciente, car elle avait pris trop de boisson. Elle ferma les yeux, et pleura longuement avant de finalement s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez aimez! Merci aux reviews et à Mélanie ma beta :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Brittany et Santana travaillaient chacune sur leur feuille d'exercice assignée par M. Schuester dans leur cours d'espagnol. La blonde n'aimait pas admettre ses faiblesses scolaires, mais un des cours dans lequel elle avait le plus de difficulté était celui d'espagnol. Elle regarda la feuille de Santana du coin de l'œil et vit que celle-ci était presque entièrement remplie, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé la sienne. L'exercice portait sur un court vidéo vu juste avant, et Brittany n'avait rien comprit du tout. Elle soupira et mit la tête sur son pupitre. Le bruit interpella Santana.

- Tout va bien, Britt ?

La blonde marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rigoler Santana. La brunette insista pour que Brittany lève la tête et quand celle-ci la leva, Santana lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est juste que…Je n'arrive pas à répondre à une seule question. Je suis si stupide, San, c'est juste que je ne comprends rien.

Elle regarda Santana dans les yeux et vit qu'elle avait un regard triste sur le visage.

- Britt-Britt…Ne dis pas ces choses-là…Tu as le droit de ne pas comprendre, ça ne prouve rien sur ton intelligence. Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

Brittany sourit et acquiesça, et les deux filles travaillèrent ensemble pour finir la feuille de la blonde. Le reste du cours passa rapidement, puis la cloche annonça sa fin.

- Bon travail tout le monde, dit M. Schuester d'une voix assez haute pour que ses élèves l'entendent malgré le bruit de tout le monde qui rangeait leurs cahiers dans leur sac et celui des chaises frottant sur le plancher. On se voit au prochain cours ! Passez une bonne journée ! Oh, Brittany Pierce, j'aimerais te dire deux mots.

La blonde, nerveuse, resta derrière tout le monde. Santana lui demanda si elle voulait qu'elle reste avec elle, mais Brittany lui proposa de lui garder une place à une table de la cafétéria, sachant que celle-ci serait bondée de monde si elle n'y allait pas immédiatement. Brittany regarda Santana sortir de la classe avec un sourire aux lèvres, et s'avança au bureau de M. Schue en le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Brittany. Je sais que tu es nouvelle parmi nous, mais j'aimerais te proposer de venir auditionner pour le Glee club.

- Le Glee club ?

- Oui ! C'est une bande d'étudiants comme toi qui chantent et qui dansent, mais nous n'avons pas assez d'élèves dans le club pour pouvoir participer aux compétitions, alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à t'intégrer dans ta nouvelle école et ça nous aiderait aussi pour avoir plus de personnes !

Brittany pensa rapidement puis acquiesça.

- Je fais partie des Cheerios, mais je pourrais bien faire partie de ce Glee club. J'aime bien danser.

Les yeux de M. Schuester s'agrandirent, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une cheerleader venait véritablement d'accepter de faire partie du Glee club.

- Oh ! Parfait, il y a des rencontres le lundi soir, mais je sais qu'il y a des pratiques de cheerleading en même temps, donc tu pourrais venir aux rencontres le jeudi et vendredi midi, d'accord ? On t'attend mardi midi pour ton audition, Brittany !

Brittany alla rejoindre Santana et Quinn assises à une table en train de manger tout en discutant.

- Hey, Britt ! La salua Quinn. Qu'est-ce que Schue te voulait ?

- Il voulait savoir si j'étais intéressée à faire partie du Glee club.

Quinn la regarda d'un air étrange.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Santana.

- J'ai dit oui…

Santana, qui était en train de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich, s'étouffa et commença à tousser. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par avaler sa bouchée et regarda Brittany.

- Tu es dans le Glee club ? Demanda Quinn. Mais pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des pauvres losers, tu ne devrais pas aller avec eux, Britt…

Brittany fronça les sourcils en écoutant parlé Quinn, et en voyant Santana qui ne disait rien à côté.

- Ce sont des personnes comme tout le monde. Pourquoi je n'irais pas ?

- Tu vas être la risée de cette école ! S'exclama Quinn. Personne n'aime ces losers du Glee club. Et comme nous sommes les cheerleaders, c'est notre boulot de leur balancer des slushies à la figure de temps à autre. Tu ne peux pas être à la fois une Cheerios et dans le Glee club, Brittany.

La blonde écoutait Quinn les bras croisés, frustrée des commentaires qu'elle faisait.

- Je vais faire ce que je veux, et si je veux être dans le Glee club, je vais y aller.

Sur ce, elle quitta la cafétéria, laissant une Quinn indifférente qui retourna rapidement à son repas, et une Santana avec un air coupable sur le visage, qui se leva de sa chaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Quinn.

- Rejoindre Brittany.

- Je ne te le conseillerais pas, si elle se met à faire véritablement partie de ce club, on ne devrait plus lui parler, ça ruinerait à notre réputation.

- Tu sais quoi Quinn ? Je m'en fiche de ma réputation si ça veut dire que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux pour devoir rester populaire. Je crois que Britt a raison ici et qu'on devrait faire ce qui nous plait.

Quinn lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de continuer à manger. Santana décida d'aller trouver Brittany. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle retrouva la blonde dehors, allongée sous un arbre. Brittany l'aperçue et lui fit un petit sourire un peu triste. Santana alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, son dos contre l'arbre et prit délicatement la tête de la blonde dans ses mains pour la déposer sur ses cuisses. Tout en regardant l'air paisible sur le visage de Brittany, elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant un bon moment, avant que Santana brise le silence.

- Je vais venir joindre le Glee club avec toi, dit-elle doucement en passant toujours sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde qui s'endormait presque avec cette douce attention et la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors.

- Pourquoi, San ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Un long moment de silence suivit la question, moment pendant lequel Santana réfléchissait à la réponse.

- Je suis épuisée de suivre les règles que tout le monde m'impose. Je veux seulement faire ce que je désire, tu comprends ? Et non faire ce que les autres veulent que je fasse.

Brittany sourit.

- Et pour les slushies, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je suis une Cheerios depuis que j'ai posé les pieds dans cette école, personne n'osera me jeter ce truc à la figure. Ils ne te toucheront pas non plus, Britt. Tu es une Cheerios et ils savent tous que tu es mon amie maintenant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui arrive avec Quinn?

Santana soupira longuement.

- Quinn tient trop à sa réputation pour continuer à nous parler si nous sommes dans le Glee club. Elle nous considéra peut-être comme ses amies secrètement, mais crois-moi, je connais Quinn, et elle ne nous adressera plus la parole.

- C'est de ma faute tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, Britt. Quinn est comme ça, et c'est son problème si elle ne veut plus nous voir, d'accord ?

Brittany hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se sentant confortable dans sa position, la tête sur les cuisses de son amie.

- On peut rester comme ça jusqu'au prochain cours ?

La brunette rit légèrement en donnant son accord, et les filles restèrent sous l'arbre dans un silence apaisant. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir terminé les cours, Brittany alla chercher sa sœur à l'école et les deux blondes retournèrent chez elles. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, Brittany vit sa mère au four, en train de cuisiner le repas. Enfin, sa mère était de retour et avait délaissé ses bouteilles d'alcool pour aujourd'hui. Elle semblait même très heureuse.

- Bonjour mes chéries ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Jamie s'empressa de sauter dans les bras de sa mère et de lui raconter les moindres détails de sa journée, mais Brittany, frustrée par le comportement de sa mère, décida de monter dans sa chambre et essayer de faire ses devoirs.

Vers les six heures, elle entendit sa mère crier que le souper était près. Pour une fois, Brittany et Jamie mangeraient quelque chose de bon. Elles avaient l'habitude de devoir se débrouiller seules, et commandaient souvent des restaurants à proximité ou bien Brittany essayait de leur faire à souper, mais ce n'était pas toujours un succès. Brittany ferma donc ses cahiers, heureuse que quelque chose puisse la distraire de ses devoirs qu'elle ne comprenaient pas totalement.

- Alors, Britty, tout va bien à l'école ? Demanda Susan quand Jamie fut installée devant la télévision et que Brittany lavait les assiettes sales.

- Oui, maman, répondit Brittany d'une voix neutre en continuant à faire la vaisselle, tout va bien là-bas. C'est plutôt ici le problème.

- Britty ! Lança sa mère d'un ton menaçant.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, Brittany. Et change de ton lorsque tu me parles, jeune fille !

Brittany lâcha l'assiette qu'elle lavait dans l'eau de l'évier et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Tu as perdu le droit de me dire quoi faire quand tu as commencé à plonger tes malheurs avec l'alcool et que je dois m'occuper moi-même de Jamie matin et soir, car papa est trop occupé avec son travail et tu es trop saoule pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Cria Brittany en disant à sa mère tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

Elle vit sa mère ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Elle regardait n'importe où dans la pièce, mais pas directement dans les yeux de sa fille. Finalement elle parla.

- J'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi…comme réceptionniste dans un bureau. Je ne ferai pas beaucoup d'heures, donc je pourrai passer plus de temps avec vous.

Brittany hocha la tête, absorbant l'information. Elle avança doucement vers sa mère et les deux s'enlacèrent.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, maman, dit Brittany en pleurant. Je t'aime.

- Oh, Britty, je t'aime aussi. J'ai quelques problèmes à régler, c'est tout.

Susan essuya les larmes de Brittany.

- Euh, maman ? Je vais dormir chez une copine ce soir, on doit continuer un projet d'anglais. Pourras-tu aller porter Jamie à l'école demain ?

Sa mère acquiesça. Brittany monta dans sa chambre, prépara son sac et sortit de la maison. Elle enfourcha sa bicyclette, et pédala jusqu'à la maison de Santana. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle se sentit nerveuse, et une drôle de sensation l'envahit, avec des papillons dansant dans son estomac. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, pourquoi suis-je si nerveuse de voir Santana? Pourquoi cette fille me rend aussi agitée ? _Les questions se promenant dans son esprit se firent interrompre par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Rafael.

- Salut, Brittany ! Santana est en haut, elle court partout depuis qu'elle est revenue de l'école, alors je crois qu'elle a hâte de te voir, ne la fait pas tarder.

Brittany entra et salua Maribel qui aidait Jason à faire ses devoirs à la table à manger.

- Bonsoir, Maribel ! Ça ne vous dérange pas que je reste à dormir un soir de semaine, hein ?

- Buenas noches, querida ! Non, ça ne me dérange pas, il y a toujours tant de gens dans cette maison de toute façon. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires, ma chérie.

- Merci, Maribel.

- Allez ! Santana t'attend dans sa chambre. Ne parlez pas trop fort après neuf heures, Jason va dormir.

La blonde se retenu de courir dans l'escalier, mais elle monta assez rapidement, et entra dans la chambre de Santana pour voir celle-ci à son ordinateur. Tout comme la dernière fois, sa chambre était impeccable. Les murs foncés étaient nus, sauf pour une affiche d'un certain chanteur que Brittany ne connaissait pas. Le grand lit était dans le coin gauche de la chambre, avec ses draps noirs. Une grande moquette foncée occupait la majorité du plancher. C'était une chambre très jolie, et Brittany ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça allait bien avec Santana.

- Prête à continuer ? Demanda Brittany.

Santana sursauta violemment, n'ayant pas entendu Brittany entrer, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur. Tu peux t'installer sur mon lit, je suis prête à commencer.

Après une heure seulement, les filles finirent leur travail d'anglais, et comme il était huit heures, elle décidèrent de s'avancer dans d'autres matières. Pas beaucoup de personne le savait, car tout le monde croyait qu'étant donné qu'elle était une Cheerios, la brunette n'était pas la plus douée à l'école, mais Santana excellait dans toutes ses classes. Pour elle, étudier ou retenir de la matière par cœur était très facile, contrairement à d'autres personnes comme Brittany. Santana, ayant finit tout ce qu'elle pouvait avancer, décida de donner un coup de main à Brittany en espagnol.

- Ça ne servira à rien, San, dit Brittany en soupirant et en se laissant tombée dramatiquement sur le lit. Je suis nulle en espagnol, je ne comprendrai rien.

Santana la regarda, un sourcil levé.

- Brittany Pierce, regarde-moi. Tu es dans une maison d'hispaniques. Je peux t'aider ! Je suis bien meilleure que M. Schue dans cette matière, crois-moi. Et si tu continues à venir ici assez souvent, tu vas t'habituer. Regarde le petit copain de Marissa, Kevin. Il ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol l'année dernière, et maintenant, il peut nous parler de façon assez cohérente !

Brittany marmonna quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda son amie. Je n'ai rien entendu…

- J'ai dit que tu as raison, dit Brittany très rapidement et très bas.

- Ah oui ? Dis-le encore, mais un peu plus fort cette fois.

Brittany secoua la tête.

- Non ? Fit Santana avec un air faussement vexé. Je crois que tu vas vouloir admettre que j'ai raison maintenant.

Sans laisser le temps à la blonde de dire quoi que ce soit, Santana lui sauta dessus et commença à lui chatouiller les côtes.

- Oh- S-SANTANA ! S'exclama Brittany entre deux rire. A-Arrête !

- Dis-le ! Dis que j'ai raison !

- N-N-NON !

Santana continua son attaque, n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et Marissa qui les regardait.

- D'ACCORD ! TU AS RAISON, SAN !

La brunette arrêta sa torture, et les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur position, c'est-à-dire Santana assise sur le ventre de Brittany, les jambes à ses côtés, mais leurs rires furent interrompus par Marissa.

- Bon bon bon, regardez-moi ça, dit Marissa d'une voix dédaigneuse. C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Puck ? Parce que tu t'es fait une petite amie ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais lesbienne, San.

Santana se retourna rapidement, et en voyant sa sœur dans l'ouverture de la porte, elle débarqua rapidement de Brittany.

- Q-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! Dégage de ma chambre, Marissa ! Ton petit copain doit être en train de pleurer, tu n'es pas avec lui en ce moment !

Marissa laissa échapper un petit rire et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Santana laissa échapper un son de frustration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec l'extrémité.

- Ça va ? Demanda timidement Brittany.

Santana hocha la tête et changea de sujet.

- Bon ! Tu veux regarder un film avant d'aller dormir ?

Le visage de Brittany se fendit d'un grand sourire et les deux filles se décidèrent sur le film _Les pages de notre amour_, car elles l'aimaient bien toutes les deux. Santana installa le film avec la télévision devant son lit, et les deux filles se mirent en pyjama. Brittany lâcha un juron à voix basse en voyant ce qu'elle avait apporté comme vêtements pour son pyjama, soit un long chandail et une paire de culottes. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, qui était dans la chambre de l'hispanique, et se changea. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir, et quand elle le fit, Santana l'attendait sur le lit, manette du téléviseur en main.

- Allez, Britt, le film va co-Woah.

Brittany rit nerveusement sous le regard étonné de Santana. Elle vit comment la brunette observa rapidement ses longues jambes avant de tourner son regard vers l'écran. Brittany secoua la tête et s'installa près de Santana, et le film débuta. À un moment pendant le film, Brittany se rapprocha de Santana sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent très près l'une de l'autre, leur cuisse se touchant, ce qui fit rougir les deux filles. À la fin du film, Brittany avait des larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Oh, Britt-Britt, dit Santana avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais, répondit la blonde en riant à travers ses larmes. C'est juste que, c'est trop déprimant, mais tellement romantique en même temps. Ils sont morts ensemble, San. Je crois que c'est comme ça que je veux mourir, quand je serai vieille. Avec l'amour de ma vie.

Santana fit un sourire triste.

- Oui…Je crois que c'est une mort assez paisible. Oh, Britt, essuie ses larmes, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Brittany leva la main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Santana l'interrompu, et prit elle-même son pouce pour essuyer les larmes de Brittany, redonnant son sourire à la blonde.

- Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus jolie avec un sourire qu'avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis jolie ? Demanda Brittany timidement.

Santana prit une profonde inspiration.

- La plus belle de toutes.

Et sur ce, elle s'avança, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, douces, de Brittany. La blonde ferma les yeux et lui rendit le baiser. Santana pouvait gouter les larmes salées qui étaient tombées sur les lèvres de Brittany. Les papillons dans l'estomac de Santana s'agitaient de plus en plus et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était le meilleur baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Elle brisa le baiser en se reculant légèrement, et appuya son front contre celui de Brittany. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et elles s'observèrent longuement.

- Wow, finit par dire Brittany.

- J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis la première fois où on s'est vues, Brittany.

Aucune des deux filles ne rajouta quelque chose, et elles décidèrent de ne pas trop penser à ce qui venait de se passer, pour ne pas se faire de fausses idées. Santana éteignit le téléviseur, et les filles entrèrent sous les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit, Santana.

- Bonne nuit, Brittany.

Une heure après s'être mise sous les couvertures, Santana s'avança timidement vers la blonde, et se blottit derrière elle, entourant sa taille fine de son bras. Elle soupira, finalement à l'aise et contente d'avoir eut le courage pour effectuer ce geste. Elle leva la main qui n'encerclait pas la taille de Brittany, et tassa délicatement ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, puis offrit un court baiser sur sa nuque avant de déposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de s'endormir. Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas par contre, c'était que Brittany était éveillée tout ce temps, son cœur battant la chamade, et trouva enfin la raison pour s'endormir elle-aussi.

* * *

**Merci! Reviews reviews reviews! En passant, ne vous réjouissez-vous pas trop vite pour Brittany et sa mère!**


End file.
